happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "A Little Help". Plot (Back at the Great Doomstar Ship, Queen Cona is sending her minions to start the laser cannon at the weapon station) *Queen Cona: Come on everyone, start the laser cannon. We're going to need a lot of work done. *Shellborg: Are you going to destroy a galaxy? *Queen Cona: Yes. The galaxy will be once destroyed and everything will be mine. *Shellborg: So you're taking over the universe. *Queen Cona: That's right. There will be no more living creatures living on the universe at all. Only us will take over and we will take over any world we want. *Shellborg: I knew it. We got a lot of worlds to take over. *Queen Cona: He he he. There will be no more life left around the Mushroom Universe. (Back at the Comet Observatory as the ship continues to fly) *Mario: Ah, look at the stars. *Mumble: Pretty cool. *Lovelace: Fresh, safe and sound. *Boshi: Plus-a-delic. *Luigi: I wonder what the next galaxy looks like? *Birdo: We will have to wait and see for ourselves. *Montay: Fresh stars from the space. *Mumble: We'll be waiting and waiting for our next galaxy to go. *Luigi: Where are we heading? *Rosalina: We are arriving at the orange galaxy. *Lubba: Here we go again. *Mario: Let's a go! (The Comet Observatory arrives at the rock galaxy) *Mario: Whoa. *Luigi: Oh my. *Yoshi: So many rocks, so little time. *Mumble: Look at the star bits! *Chakron: Oh ho. I can see them. *Boshi: Ooh, candies in the sky! *Birdo: They're not candies. *Yoshi: They're star bits. *Boshi: Why called them star bits? *Yoshi: For the lumas to eat. *Boshi: Why do lumas eat star bits? *Rosalina: So they can grow and become powerful to form into things. *Boshi: Like planets? *Rosalina: You are correct. *Boshi: I knew it. I am right. *Lubba: Look like it's time to lock on the rock planet. *Chakron: Let's go. (The Comet Observatory stop at the rock planet as the gang land into the ground) *Luigi: This planet look just like the moon. *Mumble: It is. Except for those high cliffs on the ground. *Mario: Can we at least float? *Rosalina: Yeah. We got something for you to recover. *Mario: Like what? *Rosalina: *use her wand to change the heroes into their spaces suits* *Luigi: Wow. *Esequiel: Cool. *Montay: Looks tight. *Mario: It's not that tight. *Montay: I'm too fat to wear this suit. *Esequiel: Come on Montay, i thought you fit on this thing. *Montay: No i don't. *Shippo: You get what you get. *Montay: Fine. I'll wear it until we're out of this world. *Josesito: That's okay, as long you don't complain about it. *Montay: Whatever. Cut to the chase. *Yoshi: I never seen a planet like this before in my life. Let's go check what it's all about. *Mario: Time for some research. *Lubba: Let's take a look, shall we? (Into the rock piles of the rock planet) *Esequiel: So many rocks. So many of them. *Montay: What a beautiful galaxy. *Mario: Mama mia, what a sight. *Luigi: Fresh out of luck. *Yoshi: Excuse me? *Luigi: I mean, Wow. This place is beautiful than i thought it would be from the start. *Mario: Come along. There's a lot of rocks floating in gravity. *Lovelace: Oh, look at that. *Sven: I see many. *Mumble: This is so unique. One of a kind. *Phoenix: Just like a fire phoenix. *Montay: I've seen anything good. *Shippo: Well good for you. *Montay: Oh, not again with that quote. *Rosalina: Look at the rocks, see how many you can find. *Luigi: Aren't we suppose to stop Queen Cona and her army of dino soldiers? *Rosalina: Yes. But we'll do that later on. *Luigi: Well okay. *Mario: Whoa, look at this big meteor. *Mumble: Look like a deformed iceberg. *Lovelace: That's big man. *Sven: Big as a man's chi-chis. *Lovelace: Are you kidding me? *Sven: Yeah. Look just like your rainbow sweater. *Lovelace: Don't even think about it. *Sven: Whatever man. *Esequiel: Hey, let's dig for some treasure. *Montay: Right back at it. *Mario: *punch the ground* This is easy digging spot for all of us. *Luigi: Do we need a shovel to dig? *Mario: No need for a shovel. *Boshi: How about we kibosh it? *Luigi: No. Try this. *dig with his hands* *Mumble: Something shines down here. *Phoenix: Keep digging for treasure. *Mario: *dig in the ground* Come on, come on, the treasure gotta be here somewhere. *Luigi: *dig in the ground* Dig along you guys. We may be lucky enough to find some gems down here. *Montay: *dig in the ground* Dig dig dig. *Mumble: Let's keep on digging for gems. *Lovelace: In the hole! *Sven: I have flappy wings. I can't dig. *Esequiel: Don't worry, we can dig for you. *dig in the ground* (Back at the Great Doomstar Ship, Queen Cona and Shellborg are in the captain's area, locating the rock planet where Mario and the gang are) *Queen Cona: I found them. The heroes are here. *Shellborg: This is the moment to track them down. *Queen Cona: We need to get that cannon set up to destroy the planet. Get the cannon ready! *Shellborg: Open power, charge in the plasma, and fire! (The cannon is set up, locating the rock planet to charge for attack) *Shellborg: Which should we blast on? *Queen Cona: Where it is? Ah ha, there. *Shellborg: All set for a launch attack. *Queen Cona: Now blast the planet up! *Shellborg: Fire! (The big cannon laser at the moon, exploding the moon as the laser destroy most of the rocks. Back at the rock planet as the heroes see the moon being destroyed.) *Mario: No. *Mumble: It's going to head to the rock planet. Everyone go back to the ship! *Luigi: Let's get outta here! *Lovelace: What about the treasure? *Yoshi: No time for that. Let's head back to the Comet Observatory! *Boshi: Go go go. (The heroes jump back to the Comet Observatory) *Yoshi: Start the ship! *Rosalina: What happen? *Mario: The galaxy is about to blow. *Luigi: Fly back to where we were! *Rosalina: I'm on my way! (Rosalina light up the Comet Observatory and make the ship fly to escape from the big explosion in the galaxy) *Lovelace: My god, the bomb is destroying a lot of planets. *Hugh: It's a disaster. A big threat is coming into the universe. *Sven: We're going to be meat! *Mumble: It's destroying the whole galaxy. Speed up more! *Rosalina: Alright. *speed the ship more* *Boshi: It destroying rocks, meteors and even planets alike. *Yoshi: Go a bit faster to prevent from dying. *Lubba: We can't hold it longer. The world is about to end soon. *Birdo: I never seen so many living things being destroyed by that explosion. *Phoenix: Hurry up. We could die here any longer. *Chakron: Just speed the ship faster. *Rosalina: We should be escaping in any second. *Sven: Something what i see is the end of the universe. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 5) Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions